Morning Glories 50
is the 50th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: SPECIAL FIFTH ANNIVERSARY EDITION! Celebrating five years of mind-bending mysteries with a blockbuster Season Two finale! It’s our biggest issue yet—with an ending that will leave EVERYONE talking. A true can’t-miss moment in one of the longest-running epics in comics today. Synopsis Flashback A woman is showing the The Headmaster around the grounds of the monastery that will be the site of Morning Glory Academy. She mentions that the architect Benjamin Gerhardt believed that every brick in the courtyard was "touched by divinity". She expresses surprise that the sisters were willing to sell and the headmaster tells her that he "can be persuasive". When asked about his plans for the property, he tells her it's going to be a school. Now Finally face-to-face with The Headmaster, Casey Blevins is confused: she has no idea who he is. He tells her that he wanted to talk to her sooner, but Promises had been made. He was very excited to find out that she had won the election so that they can talk. He say that the two of them could always talk to each other unlike "so many of us". He thinks that they chose the right person to speak for them (while hinting that he knows she cheated). Casey tells him that he might feel differently soon as she fingers the knife she has hidden behind her back. The headmaster knows that she intends to destroy him and the academy, but wants to convince her that "none of this is what it seems to be". He wants to convince her that everything has been for a reason; that there is a purpose to all this Suffering. But he isn't just going to tell her, he's going to show her. At the science fair, the earthquake is still shaking. Ellen Richmond finds Vanessa and tells her to follow, Ellen knows how to get out of this place. Lara Hodge begs Vanessa to stay and asks her for trust, but Vanessa refuses. Oliver Simon is trying to calm everyone down when Ian shows up and offers to show Oliver his science fair project. When Oliver tells him that he's slightly busy with the earthquake, Ian quips about being "pulled in too many different directions" and Oliver realizes that Ian is in multiple places at once. Fortunato Medeiros is praying in his cell when an Ian comes in. Jun Fukayama pulls Guillaume Sorel out of the shaking gym telling him that it's Guillaume's turn to honor his word and fulfill his half of the bargain (killing Jade Ellsworth). The Scientist tells Casey that it's amazing the trouble "you kids" get themselves in and shows her a monitor showing what's going on in all the other parts of the school. Casey is shocked, she knew about all the cameras in the school and these don't correspond. The Headmaster responds "If I didn't know the numbers of hairs on your head, that might impress me". Casey spots Jade and the headmaster invites her to have a seat on a couch that instantly appeared. Casey is surprised but the Headmaster just offers her some popcorn. Vanessa and Ellen are running though the halls. Ellen says that they can't escape alone and they can't bring any of Vanessa's friends with them. Ellen tells Vanessa how proud she is of her and how much she missed her when she thought Ellen had lost Vanessa. They go down to the old cells. Vanessa is confused: weren't all the cells empty? But one isn't and Ellen opens the cells to reveal Vanessa to future Vanessa. Guillaume tries to talk Jun out of killing Jade, saying it won't work. Jun thinks it will since he's inhabiting Hisao's form and refers to "Where two or three are gathered". He fully intends to sacrifice Jade to bring Hisao back to life. Guillaume tells him there might be another way: Jade has resurrected the dead before without a sacrifice. Jun agrees to let Jade try to bring Hisao back but if it doesn't work then she will die. Ian tell Fortunato that he's going to save Akiko by giving her a life without Fortunato. He has to start by killing him. As Fortunato begs, Akiko suddenly wakes up and sprints out of her hospital bed. Casey begs the Headmaster to stop all this. He mocks her for asking for his help after "promising violent insurrection". Casey tells him that she knows he's a monster: He would have killed everyone if he didn't need something from them. She offers to give him that in exchange for the freedom of her friends. He tells her that what he wants is for all of them to be free. He references the The Incarcerated Girl then tells Casey it's almost over anyways. Vanessa and future Vanessa acknowledge the weirdness of the situation and Ellen tells her how they had been talking through Vanessa's Phone ever since Vanessa left Abraham's Camp. Future Vanessa tells Vanessa about Hodge's betrayal and that they have to leave now. Guards show up and future Vanessa moves to protect the other two. Jade tries the resurrection but is unsuccessful since she doesn't know how she did it the first time. Jun says that they need to get on with it and no longer torture Jade with false hope. Guillaume instead motivates Jade with a mix of guilt, fear, and hope. Jade prays and a Blinding Light starts to emit from Hisao's corpse. Ian beats Fortunato with a rock while telling him he should be happy: Fortunato gets to die a martyr. Suddenly, a shocked Akiko appears at the door and asks what he's doing. The scientist tells Casey that maybe there's hope and asks her how she thinks it's going to work out. She tells him she has her theories and gives him a last chance to let everyone go. He understands that she feels like a prisoner; he has felt the exact same way "for as long as it's possible to remember". He says that "being together here, in the place we built? That can be the key to us getting what we want". Casey doubts that: they want different things. Casey attempts t stab the scientist in the back, but he immobilizes her with a gesture and tells her that's "against the rules". He takes the knife from her and expresses his disappointment. They watch the other storylines unfold: Future Vanessa incapacitates the guards. Vanessa tries to make sense of the paradox: now that she knows that Hodge is going to betray her, she won't be in a position to go back in time, in fact she won't even be at the school in the first place. Future Vanessa agrees that she won't be and kills her with the guard's gun. Ellen is distraught and demands to know why she did this. Jade's prayer did nothing and Jun is furious. He demands to go ahead with the sacrifice but Guillaume trues to convince him that this is not the way. Jun disagrees: since Hisao gave everything to save Jun's life, Jun has to be willing to do the same. He attempts to stab Jade, but Guillaume defends her and Jun stabs Guillaume instead. Guillaume dies wondering why he doesn't see Hisao. Ian tells Akiko that this is not a big deal. Akiko says that she loves Fortunato and Ian says "we can fix that too" and crushes Fortunato's skull in front of her. Ian tells her that this isn't real. There are no rules unless they allow them and demonstrates by manifesting another Ian behind Akiko. The Ians strangle Akiko while reassuring her that none of them are real. Ian looks at the Cylinder while commenting that it "went poorly". Oliver Simon runs in and tells Ian that he can't do this. He begs Ian to stop: he doesn't understand how dangerous this is. Ian tells Oliver that he's learned how to talk to the cylinder and make it do what he wants. He implies that this is how all the students were "selected". Ian tells Oliver that he remembered unlike everyone else. He wants to know why Oliver was so eager to give him up. Oliver admits that he was scared of "all of it". Ian orders him out of the room so he can make his changes. Ian feeds a form into the Scantron Machine, reaches for the cylinder, and is reduced to a bloody skeleton. Casey accuses the scientist of killing them all. The scientist disagrees: even though they tried to forment rebellion and kill him, he forgave them and welcomed them back. It's not his fault they insist on making the same mistakes over and over again. She's furious that he killed her parents. The scientist says that Georgina Daramount only took credit for killing the parents but she didn't do it. He wants to tell her who did, but she's not ready yet. As the guards round up all the students, the scientist flings Casey out of the greenhouse wall and tells her to enjoy her summer vacation. There are brief scenes: *A chained man in the galley of a ship *Two men ascending a stone staircase *Three asian men in a mine shaft *A grinning bearded man *A native American in snow with a bow and arrow *A Samurai performing Seppuku *A man on an inverted cross *A man bashing another man with a rock *David *A Snake in an apple tree *The school in ruins *Julie Hayes saying "Oh my god is that.." possibly prior to the cylinder disaster in Morning Glories 6 Casey wakes up on The Beach and goes "you gotta be fucking kidding me" Characters Featured Supporting Characters Continuity *The silver streaks shown when the scientist states that he wants all of them to be free are similar to the ones seen by Jade in Morning Glories #10 *The last line was uttered by Casey in Morning Glories #26 Goofs Cultural References See also: Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *Is the Headmaster's "persuasive" the same as Casey's? *What will happen to future Vanessa now that she has killed her past self? *Was Jade successful in resurrecting Hisao? *What does the Headmaster have planned for Irina? Quotes References External Links Variant Covers STL018866.jpg|Cover B STL018870.jpg|Cover C STL018872.jpg|Cover D Mg501.jpg|Full Cover Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Julie Hayes/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:The Scientist/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Benjamin Gerhardt/Appearances Category:The Headmaster/Appearances Category:Greenhouse/Appearances Category:Beach/Appearances